


Lots, Numbers, and Days

by Poose



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Drabble, Dress Up, First Time, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/Poose





	Lots, Numbers, and Days

They're back together at Harvard for Wardo's senior year. At first things are super weird between them, because of the whole _Mark being a fucking asshole_ deal, but there are AEPi things, of course, that they both attend, and they run into one another a bunch, even though they are living on different sides of the Yard. Wardo has moved off campus into a studio apartment where they pre-game, sometimes, or post-game, more often.

Wardo _always_ has food, because he is almost always hungry after a party, so they go back there and he heats up frozen pizza or scrambles eggs or tries to make grilled cheeses without burning the bread and setting off the smoke detector. He's getting better at it, and by springtime, he has mastered them.

There is a Purim party at AEPi and they get really, _really_ hammered. Chris has not made much of an effort with his outfit, but Wardo has, as per usual, gone all out, and is dressed like a pirate.

Wardo looks fucking _hot_ dressed like that. His pants are crazy tight and he has on a flouncy white shirt.

Not that Chris has been looking. Not like all night he hasn't been checking out the curve of Wardo's fucking adorable butt when he leans over to get more punch, or how his hips move when he dances. Not at all.

He is out to everyone, because of course he is, and Wardo is fine with that. He's a cool guy, and completely comfortable with his sexuality. Yet he still would probably not be into Chris scoping out his ass.

It is _so cute,_ though.

So then it is Purim and Chris is dressed like he's come straight from the beach in California or North Carolina (which is not much of a stretch, since that is what he is, IRL) and Wardo is sitting next to him on the futon/couch being all dashing and Jack Sparrow-like and he lets his leg drift over so that their knees touch.

This is a signal that has happened a few times before, during the late nights of talking and wasted almost-crying and slaps on the back. Not every time. They aren't even always drunk. Sometimes they are just both there and happy to sit close and not-quite touch. Sometimes they make out. A few times Chris has contemplated giving Eduardo a handjob, or blowing him, or asking him if he wants to _hook up_ hook up, but he doesn't.

Because he knows Wardo isn't _into_ him, not really. He would be like the rebound after a divorce. And they are friends, and he wants to remain Wardo's friend, because they were always friends, with Mark or without him.

But tonight Wardo looks _so cute_ and he's mussed his hair all up and Chris is pressing their knees together and then leaning over and fitting their mouths together, over the sound of the television. Wardo jerks away at first and then he relaxes as Chris licks into his mouth, spreading his hands wide over his back.

He pushes Wardo down flat and straddles him, kissing him wetly, pushing their crotches together. He slips his hand under the edge of Wardo's flouncy shirt and says, "You look really cute," and Wardo laughs, his eyes all dark. Chris likes to make him laugh. He's not so great at it. Dustin would always do a better job at that part of things.

Eduardo's eyes are very dark and his lips are parted and there is a split second where his brain says, _bad idea_ but he just lets that go, because he wants to make Eduardo feel better, and they have talked themselves to death, round and round over the same issues and same bullshit (Mark this, Mark that, Mark Mark Mark _Mark_ , like a fucking mantra), until Chris wanted to plug his ears and scream, because he came back to Harvard to get away from Mark, and yet sometimes they seem to talk about nothing else.

So this time he pushes Wardo's shirt up and starts planting soft kisses along his stomach and then breathing out, open-mouthed and hot, through the fabric of those tight tight pants. He can feel that Wardo is hard, and though he's seen him naked before (streaking at a Sigma event on a dare), he has never seen him hard.

He looks up at Wardo, who is looking down at him with such dark eyes and says, "You look so fucking sexy," and Wardo puts a hand atop his head and he watches as Chris unbuttons his pants and undoes his zipper, slowly (though not as slowly as he would like, because now they are _doing this_ , and he should savor it, but Wardo smells so good, like clean sweat, and he wants to put his mouth on him right away).

He pulls the front of his pants open and Wardo gasps as he licks stripes up his length. He smells incredible, and Chris would normally play and tease and kiss and lick, but Wardo pushes his fingers into his hair and he can feel him groan and his dick is lovely, and so hard, leaking against the roof of his mouth, and he wants nothing more than for Wardo to feel good, to come in his mouth and just to feel better, for a little while, at least.

So he doesn't tease like he normally would. He works him fast and purposeful, his thumbs pressed into his bony hips to keep him from thrusting up. He can handle it, of course, but he has been drinking. Best not to chance it.

He darts his eyes up to see Wardo putting the knuckle of his index finger into his mouth and biting down hard. He can feel his cock flex hot in his throat, and he swallows, humming, speeding up with his mouth and pushing down with his hands as Wardo gasps, "Fuck, Chris, fuck, I'm-- _oh, fuck_ ," and he holds him down steady as he comes, eyes screwed shut.

He waits until Wardo stops quivering to pull off, to let his softening dick drop from his lips. He wipes his mouth and tucks Wardo away. He looks shell-shocked but also happy. Chris is hard in his pants, too, but he doesn't have any expectations. Not for tonight at least.

He lies on Wardo's stomach until he hears him start to snore lightly. He turns the television off and lets himself out. He is in Lowell now, in a single. He jerks off on top of his covers, thinking of the taste of Eduardo's come, the firm press of his fingertips. Then he takes a shower and brushes his teeth.

He updates his facebook status before he goes to bed.

Chris Hughes is _worn out from the AEPi Purim rager. Had a great time with Eduardo Saverin, though._

He sleeps super hard and wakes up pretty late. When he logs in the next day, Eduardo has written on his wall.

 _Me too._

Chris lets himself smile before he goes down to the d-hall for breakfast.


End file.
